Double Crossed!
Wait for Simon's call Complete an appearance at Lif in Miami to get information on Vivian (Available in 5h 59m) |level = Level 17 |location = Lif, Miami |rewards = +140, +70 |previous = Monkey Shines |following = Not Out Yet! }}After being betrayed by Michigan Smith, who has taken off with The Golden Monkey of Papeete with his no-longer-arch-nemesis Vivian Vandermeer, you get a call from Margaret Dupree. Margaret is rather panicked, because she's not heard from Michigan for days, and now there are rumors that Michigan and Vivian took off with the monkey. You have to confirm that, sadly, the rumors are true. Margaret is understandably upset, but tells you that she's got some dirt on Vivian. Supposedly, Vivian and her friends like to hang out in Miami. She asks you if you would mind traveling to Miami to see if you can find out more, and you instantly accept. You can wait 6 hours until Simon calls you about the appearance, or pay 12 to start immediately. Travel to Lif in Miami and talk to Ray Powers to begin your appearance. At the party, you will meet Cathy Vandermeer, Vivian's sister. You discover that Vivian Vandermeer is planning to sell The Golden Monkey of Papeete at a fashion show in Paris! You'll also meet Michigan Smith again, who tries to dissuade you from going through with your search. After the event, you receive a call from Margaret Dupree, who asks you to do anything you can to stop Vivian from selling. This leads to the next goal, Not Out Yet! Available Actions Time Limit: 6 hours Energy Needed: 96 Stars Needed: 104 5-Star Reward: +500, +215 Dialogue Margaret's Call= '''2 Not my fault! |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' No it's... excuse my outburst, I'm sure you did everything you could. You just know how important this artefact is to not only me, but the life of the museum. '''2 No, no of course. Of course, you're right. Please, excuse my outburst. I'm sure you did everything you could. You just know how important this artefact is to not only me, but the life of the museum. |Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' & '''2 Of course. |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = I can't believe that no good Michigan double crossed us! He seemed such a gentleman! And quite a good looking man too... |Your Dialogue #5 = Margaret... |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Sorry, sorry. I'm just in shock. Let me gather my thoughts here... Right! I did end up doing a little digging myself. I have some, what would you say... "dirt" on Vivian. |Your Dialogue #6 = Wait, really? |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Yes really! You think you and Michigan are the only ones who do some sleuthing around? Ha! Don't count out Margaret Dupree! |Your Dialogue #7 = I won't! |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = Good! Now, I found out some of Vivian's... cohorts, I suppose you could call them, spend much of their time in Miami. There's some popular club there... |Your Dialogue #8 = Lif? |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = That's the one! Perhaps you could poke around there? See if you can figure out what her plans are to do with the artefact? There maybe still be time for us to get our hands on it before it's sold! |Your Dialogue #9 = Sure, I'll do my best. |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = Thank you, thank you so much YourName! We can still get that treasure back. We can stick it to that no good, double crossing... Oh my, I'm getting all worked up. Just let me know if you find anything, okay? |Your Dialogue #10 = Will do.}} |-| At Lif= '''2 Who cares. |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 1''' Yes really! I'm almost considering going down there myself just to see the spectacle of it all, but who can be bothered to head all the way to Paris for a quick laugh. '''2 Not me for sure. Like, it sounds like a total gas, but who has the time to head all the way to Paris for a quick laugh. |Your Dialogue #8 = 1''' & '''2 It's at Femme? |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Yes, that's right. Wait, are you going to go? Try to take some pictures while you're there and send them to me. If nothing else it'll be good blackmail for Vivian later. |Your Dialogue #9 = Uh... sure. |Your Dialogue #10 = Vivian is the nice one in her family? That's a scary thought. I'd better get myself to that fashion show at Femme. Sounds like that's where she's planning to sell the Golden Monkey. This might be my last chance to get my hands on it! |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = YourName? Oh come on... What are you doing here? |Your Dialogue #11 = A''' Nothing to say to you... '''B Stopping you! |Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = A''' Good, we can keep things simple between us then. Just the way I like it. No wasted words. '''B Please, it's too late. Vivian has the Golden Monkey, it's too late. You lost, we won. |Your Dialogue #12 = A''' Perfect. '''B Not over yet... |Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = A''' & '''B You know what? I'll give you one last warning. Stay. Out. Of. This. You're in way over your head here. |Your Dialogue #13 = Noted. |Character #14 = |Dialogue #14 = I don't know how else to tell you there's nothing you can do, so I won't. Just give up on this. Seriously. I'm basically begging at this point.}} Margaret's Call= |-| Feed= Category:Special Events